


time to heal

by LanceMcClainKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abused Lance (Voltron), Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Keith (Voltron), Aged-Up Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance wears button-ups, M/M, Nervous Keith (Voltron), Smooth Keith (Voltron), So many tags, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Lance (Voltron), angst with happy ending, club owner Lance, married adashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceMcClainKogane/pseuds/LanceMcClainKogane
Summary: Who knew that meeting a sad drunk man at his bar would lead to such a good life afterwards?





	time to heal

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this piece!! And please read the warnings! Some things might be triggering!!

Lance was eight when he first came home with his clothes wrinkled and tear tracks running down his cheeks, confusion clouding his mind and unbelievable soreness everywhere.

When his dad saw him he had instantly known what had happened. He huffed, opened his newspaper, cleared his throat and grumbled. "Ask for money next time."

Lance, confused, simply nodded, not wanting to disobey his father and went to his room. Little did he know that it would happen again so soon.

;

Lance was fifteen when he didn't go home for the first time. A duffel bag slung over his shoulder filled with clothes and determination to never look back on that tiny town that held the worst people he had ever had the unpleasure to meet.

He walked for miles, asked for rides and paid for them in the only way he knew how. He got far and ended up in Los Angeles after being on the road for a week and a half. When he got to the city it was still day, cars were moving, people were talking and everything was loud, so loud he could lose himself in the noise.

And that's exactly what he did.

;

Lance was eighteen when he first got his own apartment downtown. Paid with the money he had worked hard to earn after living together with three other people. He huffed setting down the last box from his move and wiped his sweaty forehead.

"That's the last one right?" Asked his friend, his first friend, Hunk.

Lance nodded and smiled brightly. "Yea, that's the last one."

Lance worked part-time in his friend's bakery, Garett's, and part-time as something he wasn't so proud about, but he had to earn enough money somehow, right? He thought as he fell in bed with another nameless person and a fake smile.

;

Lance was twenty-one when he opened his first night-club, the first of a few. He smiled as he straightened his blazer and offered his hand for a firm shake from the realtor.

"You're really young to be startin' your own business." He said, pulling his pants up. "Can you pay for everythin' ?"

Lance nodded with a smile and let their hands go while grabbing his suitcase, flashing faint red marks on his wrists. "In cash."

;

Lance was twenty-two when he first saw a young sad man sitting at a barstool in his club. 

He slipped behind the counter and was immediately greeted by the barkeeper. "How you doin', boss?" Asked the barkeep, Joey, with an accent from New York.

Lance smiled, grabbing a metal cup to mix himself a drink. "I'm good, Joey, thanks for asking." Lance said, shaking his drink while Joey went away to serve other costumers.

As the owner of the Lion's Club, no one would think that he was often downstairs with his workers, but he was. He hated being upstairs just doing nothing (,being alone ,)and sitting on his chair getting fat, he needed to move and that's what he did.

He went over to the sad man and put the drink he had just made in front of him. "Rough day?" He asked, making the young man look up.

The man squinted his eyes. "You're not Joey." He said, pulling a laugh out of Lance.

"That's true. The name's Lance." He introduced himself with the hint of a chuckle. "And what might the name of the sad someone be, who is sitting here not drinking the margarita I just made, especially for him?"

The someone smiled and took the drink after Lance mouthed a "on the house". 

"Thank you, Lance." He said, voice raspy and heavy. "I'm Keith."

;

Lance was still twenty-two when made another friend. A friend he only saw on occasions and those were every Wednesday night. A friend whom he talked about the most random stuff. A friend who felt like a breath of fresh air. 

Not speaking to him because of his good looks, but because of his good jokes and not because he wanted to sleep with him.

On this Wednesday night he laughed as he sat beside a very drunk Keith, sporting a bourdeaux button-up with a loose tie and black social pants, while drinking a margarita.

"So then, I was standing there, her boobs in my face while she asked me out! And I had to refuse yaknow? 'Cause I like dick and she was real offended when I said," he cleared his throat to speak louder due to the music, "no Susan, I don't want to go out with you so that I suffocate in your bigass boobs!" He ended, laughing hysterically.

Lance joined him, slapping his knee and throwing his head back. "I can't believe you said that!" Keith nodded while setting his drink down and swallowing. 

"Fuck ye, I did."

;

Lance was still twenty-two when he was dancing with someone he had just met in his night-club. Something he should enjoy and not do because people expected him to be this godsend flirt that would sleep with just about anyone who asked.

Grinding on them and them sliding their hands up and down his body seductively. They kissed and spoke hotly against eachother as fake smiles and breaths were shared.

"You wanna... come over to my place?" They suggested and Lance nodded sporting a tight smile. "Lead the way, sweetie."

The night was hot. Hands undressing and voices cursing loudly in drunken pleasure. Sheets tangled and clingy from their sweat. 

He heaved once he was done, waited for them to fall asleep before grabbing his clothes and getting out of there.

The young Cuban had practically sprinted to his car and immediately went under the hot shower, with clothes and all as soon as he got to his apartment, trying to scrub off the disgusting feel of unknown hands against his body.

Another one-night stand.   
Just a one-night stand. He thought.

;

Lance was in his late twenty-two’s when he was helping Hunk out in his bakery at the cashier. "I'm telling you man, you have to stop sleeping around so much. You're gonna end up getting STD's or something." Grumbled Hunk from the kitchen.

Lance groaned as he closed a little drawer, making the small machine ding. "Hunk. Hunky dearest, my most precious friend." He began and was given a 'here it comes' look from the Samoan, "I am fine. Really. I'm not ready for a real relationship anyways. I like my lifestyle." He lied.

"Keep telling yourself that." His friend grumbled while kneading the bread.

For someone who had had rather (very) bad first experiences, Lance was surprisingly okay. He had his panic attacks once and again, and it was fortunately not something that happened often.

He was fairly young when someone first touched him in a way he didn't yet know. He was innocent, thought that doing what the priest asked was right, because his mamá told him never to disobey important people and little did he know how wrong she was.

Little did his family ever suspect that a priest was capable of such a thing. And yet...

...they needed the money. The money they paid to spend the night with a little boy. The money they paid to touch him in foreign ways. The money they paid to confuse his, still to develop, understanding of right and wrong. The money they paid to utterly ruin and scar a child's life. The money they needed to feed his brother and sisters.

The money that in the end never even mattered, because it could never buy his innocence back or make him forget.

;

Lance was about to turn twenty-three when he saw Keith for the first time during the day and out of his work attire. 

"Well, hello! What do I have the honor of seeing you here so early?" Lance asked making the black haired man turn around and smile. "Hi, Lance." He greeted back and sat on the bar stool. "I was-uh, just walking around and thought I'd pay you a visit." He said.

"During the day?" Lance asked, not convinced.

Keith's cheeks turned pink and he scratched his neck. "Well, that's not the only reason I came." He admitted.

Lance smiled at that and turned a bit pink himself. "What might the other reason be, I wonder?" He said in a sing song way.

Keith smiled shyly and shifted a bit. "I was wondering if you would like to have lunch? With me?"

Lance smiled and fiddled with his cuffs before nodding. "I'd love to."

That made the Korean beam as he offered his arm, like a gentleman, for the Cuban to take.

"Let's get going then!" Said Lance as he gladly linked his arm with Keith's.

;

Lance had been seventeen when he opened up to Hunk about his past, making the burly teenager hug him fiercely and assure him that harm would never come his way again over a tray of freshly baked cinnamon rolls.

That had been the first time he had felt truly safe and far from harms way.

Lance was twenty-three, sitting on Keith's couch, when he opened up to him about his past, making the older male tear up and speechless. He wiped his eyes, took Lance's hand gently into his and swore that he would never let anything happen to Lance ever again, before the Cuba, who could no longer keep his emotions at bay, had flung himself onto Keith for a hug and the other reciprocated warmly.

"Leandro Henrique McClain, I swear I will never let anyone do anything bad to you ever again." Keith mumbled into his hair as he held the Cuban tightly to his chest and Lance nodded, fully trusting and believing him as both leaned back on the couch to lay comfortably.

That was the second time that he felt truly safe and far from harms way.

;

Lance was still twenty-three as he drunkenly exclaimed Keith's name when he sighted a messy lump of black hair pulled into a ponytail in the middle of a dressed up crowd.

Keith turned with a smile to greet him. "Lance!" He exclaimed back loudly, both of them not hearing the other due to the loud music in the background. "You shouldn't have!" He added.

Lance simply laughed happily. "How could I not host you a costumed birthday party!?" He asked incredulously. "Parties are my thing! I own a club you know?" He said smiling to flash Keith with his fake fangs and taking a shot. "This club actually!"

Both laughed loudly and Keith hugged him. "Thank you, Lance!" 

Lance hugged him back and lingered as Keith spoke again, this time a little quieter and directly by his ear. "Wanna meet my friends?" He asked, making Lance nod with a smile. "Sure!"

Keith grasped his hand, cheeks a dusty shade of pink and led Lance through the drunken dancing crowd. They arrived near a laughing group that consisted of a small sandy haired girl, a tall buff Japanese looking man with his arm around another man's middle, a tall dark skinned woman with silver dyed hair and Hunk himself.

The Samoan smiled brightly at the sight of the pair and soon greeted them. "Y'all finally came!" He said clapping Keith on the shoulder. "Happy birthday, Keith!" He said loudly.

Keith smiled, "Thank you, Hunk!" He said, before looking around and realizing Lance only knew Hunk and not his others. "Oh! Lance, lemme introduce you!" He said pointing to the sandy haired girl across from him, "That little gremlin is Pidge!" He said and she gave them a little wave. "Pleasure to meet you, Pidge! Keith talks about you all the time!" He exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you, Lance! And nice party! Where can I get more drinks?" She asked while already getting up and heading to the bar, pulling a laugh out of the Cuban. Keith chuckled himself before pointing to the tall black haired man and the brunet with glasses he held in his arm. "This is Shiro, my brother and his boyfriend, Adam." He said into Lance's ear to avoid screaming so much, making the Cuban blush slightly due to the closeness.

Shiro stretched his hand out to meet Lance's and gave it a firm shake, "It's nice to finally meet you, Lance!" He said. Lance smiled, "It's an honor to meet you too, Shiro! I've heard so much about you." Said Lance, turning to Adam. "I've heard a lot about you, too!" He said, making the blond man chuckle and push his glasses up. "All bad, I assume."

Lance nodded smiling, "Only the worst!"

Keith laughed beside him and directed him towards the last person of the group. The gorgeous, tall, silver haired goddess. "This is Allura." Said Keith while subtly slipping his arm around Lance's waist, much like Shiro held Adam.

"First of all, you're gorgeous! And second of all, what hair dye did you use? It looks stunning!" He said, making her laugh and sip on whatever fancy cocktail she was drinking. 

"Thank you, Lonce! Now, tell me about how you got your skin this gorgeous!" She suggested, giving them the opening for a long talk about beauty products and everything while Keith kept on talking to his brother with his arm never leaving Lance's waist.

"I'd like to propose a toast!" Lance announced loudly while standing on the bar, his hair a mess and face a flushing mess. "A toast to the most beautiful person here, whose birthday is today!" He exclaimed, raising his glass and looking at Keith through the crowd to find him blushing fiercely and with a mile-long smile. 

"Happy birthday, Keith!" He practically shouted and downed his drink while the crowd parroted him, also knocking back their drinks.

"Now let's keep on dancin' everyone!" He exclaimed and hopped off the bar, only to find Keith waiting for him and enveloped him in a warm embrace. 

Lance chuckled, hugging him back and holding him a bit tighter when Keith asked him to dance.

"You don't have to if you don't wanna-"

"Keith."

"Yea?"

"I'd love to dance with you." He smiled.

Keith smiled back and took Lance's hand in his, spinning him and chuckling only to be met by a very happy Lance. "Let's go then."

;

Lance was twenty-three when he waited by Keith's apartment for the first time for their weekly lunch meet-ups. 

The door from Keith's apartment opened and he strutted out smiling when he saw the Cuban man by the door. "You're early." He said offering his arm, like the gentleman he was.

Lance hooked his arm with Keith’s and smiled. "I missed you." Lance justified, earning a hearty chuckle from the Korean. "I saw you yesterday."

Lance huffed and faced away. "Too long, I need my K-vitamins daily."

Keith laughed at that.

;

Lance was twenty-three and a half when he first celebrated Christmas with other people again after he ran away from home.

He sat beside Keith while the whole group enjoyed the meal he, Hunk and Adam had made. "Y'all," started Pidge with a full mouth, earning a scolding from Shiro not to speak with her mouth full, but she ignored him like the gremlin she was. 

"This is like, the best Christmas turkey I’ve ever eaten. Like ever. Seriously what is in here?" She asked shoving a forkful of food inside her mouth while Hunk began telling her the recipe he had used.

Lance laughed at her antics and looked around, quietly smiling to himself. He would usually just lounge around his apartment on Christmas on his own, but now he had friends. Good friends he met not even six months ago, but already felt like family. 

He felt someone grasp his hand, a familiar touch that didn't make him flinch. Keith leaned closer to Lance, "You okay?" He asked worriedly and ran his thumb over Lance's knuckles in a soothing manner. 

Lance sniffed slightly and smiled. "Yeah, why?"

Keith brought his free hand closer to Lance's face slowly to wipe under his eyes, his motions unnoticed by the loud group. "You're crying." He said with a sad smile.

Lance turned slightly to look at him. "Those are very happy tears." He smiled as Keith still held his cheek in his palm and nudged it a little looking into Keith’s eyes, "Trust me."

The rest of the evening was spent with the group playing secret santa while all of them laughing and drinking happily. Christmas had been at Keith's place this year and sadly all of them had to leave eventually.

Pidge went first, still having to pay her parents a visit, Allura tagged along.

Next went Hunk, groaning loudly about how he had to open the bakery tomorrow.

Then went Adam supporting a drunk Shiro. "C'mon Takashi, do that at home." He said as Shiro kept petting him and kissing his cheek. 

Before both could go, Shiro turned around to whisper something in Keith's ear that Lance didn't hear, but left the dark haired man flustered and pushing his brother out.

As soon as the door closed, Keith let out a deep breath and Lance giggled from the couch, clearly drunk. "And then there were two."

Keith smiled at him, sitting himself beside Lance and leaning his head on the back of the comfy couch as he closed his eyes. It didn't take long for Keith to hear some shifting before he felt Lance's warm body pressed to his. "Thank you."

"For what?" Keith asked, sitting a bit straighter and slinging his arm around Lance to run his hand over his back soothingly.

Lance was still for a moment, his breathing so heavy and steady Keith thought he fell asleep. “Thank you... for...” he trailed off, nuzzled his face in Keith’s ugly Christmas sweater. “...giving me a family tonight.” He mumbled before trailing off to dreamland.

There he was left, holding a Cuban man that flipped his world upside down. A troubled Cuban man with a terrible past, but trusted Keith to hold him while he slept.

There he was left, with those words running inside his head until he felt the familiar heat behind his eyes and the sting of tears.

There he was left, holding a Cuban man and whispering a promise into his hair. A promise that he would never be alone again and that he better be damn sure that they were his family, not only for tonight.

The Korean man then carried Lance to his bed and held him as both slept soundly.

;

Lance was almost twenty-four when he got asked out by his crush for the first time.

Keith stood before him, easy smile on his face and a fond look in his eyes. His cheeks were pink and he shifted side to side nervously as he waited for an answer.

“You don’t have to give me an answer right away- a-and you can also say no, you know? But if you wanna say yes we can go at your pace-“ Lance placed his hand over that rambling mouth and chuckled a bit, not quite believing that Keith just asked him out.

“So, let me just see if I got it right.” Lance said with a smile. “You,” he pointed at Keith, “want to go to the park today, with me,” he pointed at himself, “to see the stars? And not in a friend way?” He repeated Keith’s words and the latter responded with a muffled affirmation.

“Keith it’s midday.” Lance breathed out with the hint of a laugh.

Keith smiled behind Lance’s hand and pulled it away from his mouth gently. “It’s a yes or no question.” He said holding Lance’s hand.

Lance blushed and smiled wide. “As if I could say no to that.” He said, moving to wrap his arms around Keith’s neck and hug him.

Keith reciprocated warmly and did an inner happy dance as he squeezed Lance tight.

“Does that mean that I can also hold your hand? Like, whenever I want?” Lance asked.

Keith hummed with a smile, “Absolutely.” He felt Lance nodding into his neck. “And does that mean that we’re boy-boyfriends?” Lance asked, sounding a bit nervous.

Keith let out a deep sigh and held Lance. “We don’t have to rush into anything. We haven’t even gone to our first date yet!” Keith told him. “I want to do stuff you’re comfortable with and we don’t need any labels.” 

Keith pulled away, just enough to look Lance in the eye. “I would really, really love for us to work.” He breathed in nervously. “Because I like you, a lot.”

Lance’s reaction came to him in slow motion. First came the flush of color to his cheeks, then his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Next came a warm smile, his whole expression relaxed and stayed that way. Completely open and just so Lance.

“I like you too.” He replied and was about to lean in but heard clapping behind him.

Joey was teary eyed as he looked at the pair. “Finally!” He exclaimed while wiping at his eyes dramatically. The pair looked at eachother before breaking out in a laugh.

;

Lance was still almost twenty-four when he was fussing about his first date clothes with Adam, Hunk and Allura.

He paced nervously in front of the three, who were sitting on his bed. “I have no idea what to wear! And he’s gonna come in two hours!” He decided, stopping in front of them, hands on his hips and frustration slapped on his face.

Adam frowned. “Just put something comfy on.” 

“You could wear that blue sweater we got you last week!” Allura suggested with a smile. 

“I’m sure that Keith won’t mind what you put on, he likes you for you right?” Hunk said warmly.

Lance smiled at his friends. “You’re right.” He said.

Hunk then got up and rubbed his hands together. “I’ll go make some cookies.”

“Triple chocolate?” Lance asked hopefully. Hunk shrugged with a smile, “Let’s see how much chocolate you have.” He said while exiting Lance’s room.

Allura turned to Lance then. “Don’t worry.” She said while pushing him to the bathroom. “Go take a shower and relax, Adam and I will pick something out for you!”

Adam smiled. “Just trust us buddy!” Lance heard before the bathroom door shut behind him and he sighed.

No need to get nervous over spending time with Keith, he’s done it a lot. He started the shower and slipped inside it.

What if Keith wanted to kiss him and Lance freaked out? What if he wanted to have sex with him? What would he do? He would freak out for sure. Would he scare Keith away with his panic attacks? 

No, he knew Keith. Keith wouldn’t rush. He said that he wanted to do things in Lance’s pace. All he had to do was trust him.

Lance exhaled loudly while rinsing out his shampoo. He could trust Keith.

The hall smelled of warm chocolate and perfume when Lance finally got out of his forty minute long shower and found a laid out outfit on his bed.

It was nothing extraordinary, but it did look comfy. Allura and Adam had picked his new sky blue sweater, blue jeans that were shredded at the knees and his plain white slip on Vans. He liked it.

Hunk, Allura and Adam were chatting and eating some cookies while they waited for Lance to get ready.

Adam was the first to see him and smiled fondly. “Lookin’ good.” 

Lance smiled shyly and messed his hair up a bit while sitting down. “Thanks.” He said with a smile.

All three were staring at him as if waiting for him to say something, then he snapped and spilled. “Oh my Goood, guys. I’m so nervous.” He confessed earning humored chuckles from them.

“It’s all gonna go well. Don’t worry too much.” Hunk said giving Lance a cookie.

“But what if-“

“Ah, ah , ah! No buts! Your date is going to be wonderful you hear me? And it’s okay to be nervous, just don’t be too nervous.” Said Allura.

Adam chuckled at seeing Lance so nervous. “Don’t worry kid! Keith likes you! A lot. The only thing he ever talks about is you. So don’t worry. I bet he’s ten times more nervous than you are.” 

That kind of calmed Lance down. Knowing that Keith was perhaps more nervous than he was boosted his ego and relaxed him.

“Keith talks about me, huh?” He asked, propping his chin onto his hand and smiled.

Hunk laughed and rested his hand on Lance’s shoulder. “That’s the Lance we know!” He said and as if on cue, Lance’s doorbell rang.

Lance sprung up. “I forgot to put on cologne!” 

Adam chuckled and opened the door to find a very nervous Keith. Instead of a greeting Keith whined, “Adam, I’ve never been this sweaty, I’m so nervous help me- stop laughing dammit!” He cussed, clearly desperate.

Allura sat back down and ate a cookie. “They’re perfect for eachother.” She mumbled as Hunk said that Lance was going to come soon.

Keith nodded and waited patiently by the door with Adam, who was still snickering.

Butterflies made a storm in Lance’s stomach as he saw Keith standing on his doorway.

His black mane, tamed back by a short ponytail, old leather jacket resting on his shoulders and underneath he wore a white button up. Keith’s black jeans clung onto his thighs and ankles where his red converse chucks met his jeans.

Not to mention how good the red of his shoes paired with the red on his face.

He looked beautiful. As always.

Hunk, Adam and Allura managed to sneak out without both parties noticing, leaving both alone while smiling silly at eachother.

“You look very cute.” Said Keith, making Lance blush.

“Well, thank you.” Said Lance.

“Do you wanna get going?” Keith smiled hopefully while offering his arm to the tanned man.

Lance smiled back. “Sure.” He said looping his arm in Keith’s and both started to talk about their day on their way down.

The ride was smooth and Lance clung to Keith all the while on the back of his bike. He loved the feeling of the wind hitting him and felt somewhat childish getting off the bike, because he wanted to ride it again. And Keith promised him he would.

They walked hand in hand through the dark park. Not many people were in sight, so that left both men with their desired privacy.

Keith led Lance to a clearing on the park. Trees surrounded the pair as they lay on their backs facing the night sky.

“I used to come here with my mom a lot.” Keith said out of nowhere, he didn’t talk about her a lot. “We would look at the constellations and try to get their names right. I wanted to be an astronaut back then.” He continued and Lance listened.

He smiled at the man beside him, happy that Keith opened himself to him.

Both ended up facing eachother, fully ignoring the light of the stars above them, but choosing to focus in the reflection in their eyes.

Lance moved first, he stretched his hand out to cup Keith’s cheek, a little nervous. “Your eyes look like a galaxy.” He said, his voice slightly above a whisper, afraid to break the nice atmosphere.

Keith smiled at him. “Thank you.”

Lance got a hold of Keith’s hand and the other squeezed it a bit.

“Keith...” Lance began, gaining Keith’s undivided attention. “You told me not to rush into this and I’m not, but isn’t that too slow? I mean, do you really want to wait? What if I take too long and you don’t like me anymore?” Lance rambled and earned another squeeze from Keith.

“Lance I’m not gonna stop liking you so soon. And I told you before: I want to do things at your pace, okay?” Keith said. “I want you to be comfy and happy. I could care less about sex, that’s not why I like you. I like you because you’re you, not ‘cause I wanna do you.”

Lance huffed out a chuckle. “Even though it might take long until I even kiss you?” He asked, a bit unsure.

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes. Even if I’m not even allowed to touch you.” Keith answered. “I just want you happy and I don’t care how.”

Then and there at almost twenty-four he felt his chest feel fuzzy and grow with indescribable warmth for the first time.

“You really don’t?” He asked.

Keith nodded “I don’t.”

Lance looked aside and blushed. “You know what would make me really happy?”

“Tell me. Tell me and you’ll have it.” Keith swore and scooted a bit closer to Lance.

Lance smiled then. “I would be really happy to call you my boyfriend.”

Keith didn’t respond for a second but soon smiled and leaned his head onto Lance’s shoulder. “I would also be really happy about that.”

;

Lance was on the verge of turning twenty-four when familiar arms embraced him from behind in an early morning.

Lance chuckled, turning his head a bit to peek at the bird’s nest Keith called hair in the morning. “Good morning.” 

Keith huffed and pulled Lance closer to his clothed chest. “Mornin’.”

Lance giggled at Keith’s grumpyness and turned to look at his boyfriend. He had dry saliva on the side of his mouth and marks of the sheets on his cheek. In other words; he looked adorable.

Lance leaned forward and simply pecked his lips.

Keith’s eyes flew open then, but remained still, not wanting to destroy the moment. As the Cuban pulled away he blushed and smiled wide.

“You kissed me.” Keith said, covering his lips with his fingers trying to keep the heat of Lance’s lips on his.

Lance nodded and kept on smiling. “I kissed you.”

Keith sat up, suddenly full of energy and tackled his boyfriend to the bed in a crushing hug. “You kissed me!” 

Lance laughed as happy tears stinged his eyes and he nodded all the way while Keith was like a kid in Christmas morning.

;

On the month of turning twenty-four, Lance had kissed Keith more times than he could count.

Tiny pecks, here and there. Sometimes he pressed harder or longer, he once even dared to deepen the kiss and didn’t have a panic attack. Not once.

He felt incredibly happy and finally like he was moving on and replacing his bad experiences with just Keith.

;

It was the night where Lance turned twenty-four that he and Keith lay heatedly in bed together.

It was after Lance’s big birthday party on a hot July day. Them and their friends had drunk and partied and danced for most of the night. That is until Lance had dragged his boyfriend back to his apartment.

Lance hummed into their kiss as Keith ran his hands over Lance’s clad back. He pulled away slightly, just a breath apart. “Take my shirt off.” 

Keith stilled for a moment. “Are you sure?” He asked a bit uncertain as he moved to rest his hands on Lance’s hips.

The Cuban then proceeded to climb onto the others lap and straddle him, hands resting on the Korean’s chest. “Positive.”

Instead of ripping Lance’s shirt off his body, Keith took his time. He slid his warm palms under the other’s shirt and bunched the red fabric up as his hands went.

“You’re beautiful.”

He sat up to gently take the shirt off of his boyfriend and rested his hands on his tan, freckled shoulders. His hands wandered from there one went down his back and the other down his front, merely memorizing his body with his warm touches as his mouth kissed his neck.

Lance kissed Keith again, sweetly. The heat from before having being subsided in the moment. “Take your shirt off, please.” Lance murmured against his lips. “I wanna see you.”

Keith complied, reaching back and pulling his shirt over his head only to wrap his arms around Lance again.

Lance placed his hands on Keith’s pecs and let them wander, much like Keith had done to him seconds earlier. His hands ran over his abdomen and upwards to the scar on his shoulder.

The Cuban man breathed out slowly and smiled. “You’re hot.” He told Keith. Snagging a smile from the red Korean. “Thanks, you too.”

Both men giggled as they fell back on the bed. The heat from before now gone and only exhaustion in its place. “Hey babe?” Keith asked.

“Yea?”

“Let’s sleep.”

Lance nodded and started shimmying out of his pants, “Hell yea.”

Keith chuckled and did the same.

A few moments later, after both had found a comfortable position under the thin covers with Lance’s head on Keith’s chest, Keith let out a pleased sigh.

“Hey babe?”

“Hm?” Lance responded, laced with sleep.

“Happy Birthday.” Keith wished and pressed a small kiss to his temple as both fell asleep.

;

Lance was twenty-four, when it dawned on him that he and Keith hadn't gone any further than the night of his birthday, making him feel awful. Keith should be really pent up after all this time dating Lance.

As a young person you have carnal needs, much like desire for a certain someone and Keith was completely ignoring his. Lance breathed in deeply and set a goal; that he would surprise Keith today.

Shortly past 8pm was when the pair decided to meet up at Lance's place. So Keith stood there, still in his work clothes waiting for Lance to buzz him in. His day had been awful, too much gossip running up and around the office and a really bad costumer on the phone. All he wanted was to cuddle up with his boyfriend upstairs and maybe order some chinese. Was all he could think about while he climbed up the steps to Lance's apartment after being buzzed in.

He knocked on the door, only to find it open, which was weird. Nevertheless, he got inside and locked the door behind him. "Babe? Your door was open." He announced while taking off his blazer and loosening his tie.

He walked deeper inside the apartment, only to find it empty. "Lance?"

Soft footsteps approached him from behind and arms wrapped around his middle. "Hey there." Lance greeted him.

"Hi." Keith let out a relieved sigh and moved to turn around, but Lance didn't let im. "Babe?"

Lance hummed into his neck and kissed it gently, his warm chest pressing against Keith's back. "Today's a special day..." he began, his hands wandering downtown, "...and I want you to feel real good."

Keith bit his lip and leaned his head on Lance's shoulder. "Baby, you don't have to.." he began and Lance was already loosening his belt.

Lance kissed his neck assuringly. "I want to." He replied as he popped the buttons to Keith's trousers.

Pale hands stilled the slightly shaking caramel ones and it's owner let out a deep sigh. "As much as I really, really do appreciate it," Keith began, "I'm so tired. I had an exhausting day and really, I just wanna cuddle you forever and eat something unhealthy while we watch a movie or something."

Lance was silent and unmoving for a moment before his hands slid up and tightened around Keith's middle as he mumbled something on the other's shoulder.

"What was that?"

"Do you, like, not want to do it with me or something?" Lance rushed out and loosened his grip on the black haired man.

Keith spun in his loose arms to look at his boyfriend. "Are you serious?" He asked, not believing the words that came out of Lance's mouth.

Lance let him go as he gestured with his hands wildly and started pacing. "Well, yea! I mean, we've been together for three months and we haven't even gotten off together! You must be really pent up after all this time and I dunno I wanted you to feel good, 'cause you always make sure that I feel good and I wanted you to feel good too! I'm ready, Keith." He ranted, making his boyfriend hold his hand.

"Lance, baby. Of course I want to do it with you. You just picked a really bad day." Keith explained as he walked towards his boyfriend. "First of all it's Monday, second of all I have to wake up early tomorrow and last of all," he paused, shooting Lance a sweet smile, "I want it to be the best night for you. I wanna make love to you, Lance. Properly. I want to take it slow and appreciate you." He said cupping Lance's cheek and running his thumb lightly under his glistening eyes.

"Why do you have to be so nice?" Lance asked, a smile on his lips as he kissed Keith sweetly. Keith looped his arms around the tan man's waist and shrugged. "I just am."

Lance giggled, mumbling a 'how modest' under his breath and smiled. "So, chinese or thai?"

;

Lance was twenty-four and sitting with Keith on the barstools of his club on their five month anniversary when Keith said it.

"God, you're an idiot, I love you."

He said it after Lance hit him with an awful Tennessee pick-up line, making both men still and blush heavily.

Keith cringed and spluttered. "I-is it too soon? I-" 

Familiar lips locked onto his softly and a sniffle met his ears. Keith pulled away, cupping Lance's face. "What is it? Why are you crying?"

Lance smiled brightly, so bright it rivaled Keith's white social button up. "I'm happy."

Both men walked to Lance's apartment hand in hand after that. Hands touching bare skin softly after locking the door and lips smashing as clothes piled on the floor.

Keith landed with his back on the bed and Lance on top of him. He bit his lip and rolled his hips up to meet with Lance's, making the Cuban let out a pleased sigh. "Keith."

Keith hummed in response, mouth busy with his boyfriend's collarbone. "I- l love you, too." He confessed a little out of breath.

Keith smiled and looked at Lance. His chestnut hair a mess and face tinged red. He met his boyfriend's blue eyes and simply smiled. "You're an amazing man Leandro Henrique McClain." He whispered against the other's lips as they lowered back down to bed in a loving embrace.

Gasps and light moans along with a creaking bed could be heard later that evening. Lance's room felt stuffy and full of love, the smell of sex along with the sounds of their love and whispers breaking the peace of the night.

Keith screwed his eyes shut when Lance hit his special spot. "There! Mn.." he moaned lowly as his legs tightened around the brunet's waist making Lance moan lightly too because of Keith's walls clencing on him.

"I-I won't last much longer.." he whispered, his voice hushed and desperate. "Me neither." Keith gasped as Lance thrust his hips just right.

"Ah! Mmn... I love you, Lance." Keith said between breaths as Lance brought him over the edge, burrying his face in his lover's neck. The Cuban groaned, "I love you too, Keith." He whispered as he was close to reaching his peak. 

Keith panted heavily as Lance thrust into him, slow and lingering, the Korean trembled and shivered from being over sensitive and came again as his lover screwed his eyes shut and came with a groan.

Tan arms caged the pale man underneath as shallow pants blew raven strands and a chuckle broke the heavy pants of the room. "That was amazing." Keith whispered carding his hands through Lance's short hair.

Lance braced himself a bit higher to look at his lover and smiled nodding. "Yes it was." He kept on smiling at Keith, completely drowned in love. "Thank you."

Keith raised a thick eyebrow in confusion. "What for?"

Lance cupped his cheek and stroked his thumb underneath the other's eye. "For loving me right."

Keith smiled and placed his hand over the other's. "You don't have to thank me for that." He whispered back and leaned up for a chaste kiss.

The night was spent under the covers, in a lover's embrace and cuddled in a cozy way. 

Keith had a dreamless sleep, simply comfortable holding his love in his arms with his hair tickling his jaw. Lance however had the nicest dream, a dream which one would call warm and soothing or new beginnings.

Lance was twenty-four when he woke up before Keith and took his time to admire him in the morning sun.

His dark hair was a mess, dried saliva lay on the corner of his lip, and his neck was smeared with purples and reds as he held Lance close, his arm tightening a bit while Lance had moved to watch him. He looked dashing, he always did.

A tanned hand reached over to put stray strands of black behind a pale ear, making its owner open its eyes. "G'mornin' baby." He grumbled in a sleep-filled voice.

"Good morning, love."

;

Lance was at Keith's twenty-sixth birthday party when he saw the Korean man choke on his drink. He decided that he wanted to spend a long time together with him then and there.

; 

Lance was almost twenty-five when he had a panic attack again. It was a bad one, one where he didn't know where he was and thought that someone was lurking in the dark somewhere. Luckily Keith stormed out of the bathroom to look for him right after he had let out his first sob and he felt safe again.

;

Lance was twenty-five when he asked Keith to move in with him, since he almost lived there already, always spending the night at his place.

They had a nice bubble bath with roses to celebrate.

; 

Lance was also twenty-five when he woke up to Keith crying in his sleep, muttering apologies to his deceased mother.

Lance held him through the night, hushing and kissing his cheek to show him he would never leave how she did before her death.

;

Lance was still twenty-five when Keith came back home, almost breaking down and told him about how he had lost his job. Lance had assured him that he would find another job and that they would make it through.

Both ate ice cream while watching an alien documentary that night.

;

Lance was on the brink of twenty-six when him and Keith had their first very serious fight and both said things they didn't mean.

Lance had thought that Keith was cheating on him since he saw him talking to another man at his bar.

Keith said that it wasn't true but he wouldn't listen.

"I would never do that to you and you know it!" Keith argued as his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Oh really? How would I?" The Cuban gestured wildly. "You only got home late for the past week! And you always have this different smell on you!" He justified, raising his voice. "Just tell me who he is!"

Keith would growl if he could, but opted to groaning loudly. "I told you that my job has crazy work times! I can't decide when to leave! Plus! It's further away from home!"

Lance crossed his arms, "You still didn't tell me who he is." 

Keith huffed, "I didn't tell you because there is no one." He said.

"How could there not be someone?" Lance asked quietly. "Pardon me?" was Keith's response, equally as quiet.

"How could there not be someone!?" He exclaimed loudly. "I'm always off working somedays and you're alone! Not to mention that we barely have any sex because you don't want to. Do you not like my body anymore? Are you finally disgusted from me?" Lance ranted, leaving Keith stunned.

"What? How could you say that? How could you even think that?" Keith asked, voice truly hurt by Lance's words. "Is this what this whole arguing is about? Us not having sex? Me not wanting you?" Keith asked as it cracked in the end.

Lance shrugged. "I think so? Why the hell would you not want to sleep with me? The only answer would be that you're already getting some or you don't love me anymore." 

Keith pinched his nose bridge and sighed. "Baby, a relationship is not just about sex." He took a step to try to get closer to Lance. "It's also about talking and trusting each other and I think we failed at both." He ended.

Moments of silence enveloped both men, leaving them with a tension so thick one could cut it with a knife.

Yet Lance was the first to crumble. 

“I'm sorry I didn't trust you, but what was I supposed to think? It's been weeks since we've last slept together and then, when I walk down the street I see some man leaning on you inside the convenience store."

Keith scratched his neck at that and averted his gaze, sighing. "That was my co-worker and he was chewing me out for coming late to work again." Keith explained, yet left the Cuban confused. "You don't work at the conveniende store." He said.

Keith groaned bodily. "Yes, I do. I work there part-time, because I wanted to save up some money and didn't want you to find out for what. I'm so sorry, baby." Keith explained his eyebrows scrunched and voice wavering and tired as he stood close to his boyfriend.

"Wh-why would you not tell me something like that, you dingus?" Lance asked with a soft voice.

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise." Keith began and shuffled a bit. Lance smiled at him. "Well, you can tell me now that I found out about your secret job." He said, taking Keith's hand in his.

Keith smiled at him but breathed shakily. "Lemme gather my courage first." He muttered before sinking down...

 

 

... in one knee.

Lance instantly gasped, both hands shooting up to cover his mouth. "Ohmygod."

Keith smiled at him and reached his hand up, holding a golden ring between his index and thumb.

"Leandro Henrique McClain," he started, his voice already wavering and Lance tearing up,

“you're the strongest man I've ever had the pleasure to meet. You're graceful, effortlessly beautiful, really you don't need all of those creams baby," he chuckled, earning a smile from his lover, "you work hard and you care so much about people a-and," he cleared his throat, making Lance's heart squeeze with the tears in Keith's eyes.

"I love you. I love you so much. I love you when I wake up, when I wait for a conference to end, when we're having takeout on the couch. I love you every second of the day and I literally can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you." He paused, gazing at his lover freely and they sniffled a bit.

"Leandro Henrique McClain, will you marry me?"

He asked it.

Wet blue eyes met with indecipherable shiny purple and a wave of emotion went through both men. Lance was crying along with Keith's speech and he sniffled loudly. 

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." He choked out wiping his tears away.

Keith sniffled too, happy tears rolling down his cheeks as he stood up and placed the ring on Lance's awaiting finger before he was yanked into a fierce hug from his fiancé.

He hugged him back, tightly. Keith nosed the base of Lance's neck and chuckled happily. "We're gonna get married, Lance." He whispered, his voice wobbling and drops falling on Lance's shirt. "Yea, we are." He replied, stretching his hand out and admiring the golden band on his finger, noticing how right it felt.

Keith pulled away from him, but just enough to look into his eyes. "I mean it Lance. I want to spend my life with you and I know I'm being all mushy on you, but I want to start a family with you. Our family." He said smiling as his vision clouded again.

Lance was at the brink of twenty-six when he was first proposed to and looked forward to having a family with the man he loves, cherishes, adores, admires, trusts and appreciates for the first time.

Lance was at the brink of twenty-six when he was woken up by kisses on his neck and sporting a golden band on his finger for the first time.

;

Lance was twenty-eight and Keith was twenty-nine when they got married on a small chapel in Varadero beach, where they would also spend their honeymoon.

For the first time Lance truly had the chance of completely letting go of the past and he did, with his love by his side and his awaiting family in the future.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Leave a comment down below about something I should write next!


End file.
